Dear son
by merawinchester
Summary: Two half supernatural girls who fall in love with the boys and now they are having family and kids with them . What consequences they are going to face ? Will they be a happy family ? Set to the second half of season 9 when the Dean got the mark . Kinda of Au after . Agnst Hurt/ comfort Frindeship Adventure Supernatural Romance Family Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey guys ! This is my first Romance/ family story . I really hope that you are going to enjoy it . Feedback is always great so let me know what you think . I don't own anything of supernatural. Rated T just in case . English is not my first language. This is unbeta so all mistakes are mine so forgive me . Hope you are going to enjoy it .

# Chapter one :

## Evan And Angel

Dear son ,

It is my first time to write a diary, I don't know how this is going to end up but , I hope that it will end up right..

From where should I start the story ? I guess my answer will be from this moment! Why ?

I feel that you are asking me that and my answer is : I will start from here because it is the best place for me to start , all the details from the past is going to appear anyway. So ! Why is the rush ?

I still have two weeks until I am going to hold you in my hands . I am setting now in the library of the bunker - which we live in with your dad , uncle , my best friend who is your uncle's girlfriend and the mother of his child * Angel * - you think you don't have enough information, right ? Let me tell you more ..

You are Evan . Your name means the little warrior and you are just like you name , you are the son of Dean Winchester so what else but a little warrior are you going to be ?

If I started talking about your dad now I will not end this in my whole life . How could I talk about the greatest man I have ever met in couple of pages ?! I need a whole new life just to talk about him , about the man I regret every single day of my life that I spent not knowing him , I also regret those moments that I spent away after knowing him . I don't need to tell you much as you are going to have a big part of his memories, a big part of mine as well ! I know it is a torture , but I have nothing to do . I am crying every night because of this ..it is all my fault.

I am a half supernatural and half human. My kind lives in underworlds . The king of our kind is trying to start the end of the world again . We had a lot of fights with him and as result he put a curse on you ! That time we were there I didn't even know that you ..

Forget about that . There are no excuses! It is my fault and I hope someday you and your father will forgive me .

Oh my boy ! I really hope that you will be able to do . Forgive me that I am crying now and making you that sad , I can feel that you are moving uncomfortably because of this . I can do nothing about it as my pregnancy is making me so emotional and even more kind and caring than I used to be .

I am sure that you are wondering about a lot of things like :

1- Can't you be just a normal human ?

A : it is a complicated process, but I am going to take the risk some stage when I am sure that things are stable as much as possible . I really don't want my family to suffer because of this anymore.

2- Where's is dad and how he is feeling?

A: I think that is the most important question for you and my answer is that they all went to a normal hunt - nothing to do with the king of my world - they left Angel here with us , so don't worry. We are not alone

Your Dad is not feeling that great as this damn mark is not giving him rest and all that thing with the writer , angels , hell and his knights ! This is driving him crazy . That is the reason I am keeping my supernatural power as I am helping as much as I can . I really hope that you will be able to find away to help your dad as well . Promise me that you will do .

( x ~ x )

Illu was going to keep writing to her beloved son but , then she heard her phone ringing. It was the elder warrior . It was the man she would sacrifice everything for him . It was Dean Winchester.

She held her phone smiling putting her hand on her belly " Look ! This is daddy calling " she said kindly to her unborn child while she was rubbing her belly softly .

" Hey baby! " she answered the call warmly . She missed him more than ever

" Illusion.." he called her name . That sad tone in his voice was breaking the distance between them . That sad tone was enough to let her soul leave her own body just to meet his soul , to heal it and to wash all that bad memories he had in that day ..in that life !

She closed her eyes against that warm sad call he gave her . He was having that bad day and he was not able to talk about it - as always- that silence that filled the place was all the talk they needed to say for each other .

Even the silence between them had special meaning. A lot of words were said in it . They said to each other : I love you , I missed you and sure his silence added * I had that bad day and I need you *

Some how she was just able to understand it without talking . She was able to imagine that now he was in the car , one had on the wheel and holding the phone with the other hand . Straight eyes on the roads , sad and tired looks inside them . Whispering to not wake tired Sam and Sara up , feeling that mark burning his soul and his thoughts were also burning his mind .

" I know! " that all what she said and she really did know . She felt it inside her heart. It was digging inside her soul and it was like a live stream in her mind .

" I know you do .." he said with a kind of a sop . It seems like a very bad thing had happened

" Waiting for you " she said even warmer than she managed to

" Going to race the wind to make it to you tonight! Don't let my baby boy sleep before me there . Tell my little warrior to wait until I give him that night kiss before sleep ." He said trying to be that funny dean . It was his way trying to control his emotions as at this point they both had nothing to be done again .

" Never Dean! I promise " She said . He nodded feeling a little better . They ended the call .

She looked to her phone screen emotionally. She really missed her man and she is really sad for all what is happening to them .

Angel's screaming voice got her back to reality. She put her phone quickly and she went to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**# Chapter two**_

 _ **A/N: I am so sorry as this might be so long and so sad . I really hope that you are going to love it even with that . Thanks for all wonderful people who reviewed , followed and favorited this story. If you made it to here let me know what do you think about it . Getting feedback from you is the best thing . Hope that you all feeling the best**_

 _ **##Love can fix anything..**_

On hearing Angel scream Illu ran to his room . She turned on the lights to find this four years old boy standing in his small bed crying and screaming.

Angel was born a month ago , but at that moment he was just four years old already and that was happening because he was just half supernatural like his mom . He was one of *the specialists *

Specialist are supernatural people and they are related to nature and souls , they also have effect on them .

Sara was the water girl and that means : Her supernatural powers depends on water . She gets in water damaged and she just gets out as good as knew . Water was the key and the food of her supernatural powers .

Illu was the plant girl as she got all her power from plants , soil , sand and dust .

The most powerful specialists ever those who feed on emotions and Angel was one of them . It was a good thing but , it had that great amount of disadvantages as well !

Angel is feeding on that love connection between his father and mother, on this feeling they have for each other and he has that deep connection with their minds and souls . When Angel was born Illu asked Sara to make him temporary seal until he knows how to control his power , but for some reason Sara refused saying something about the bad results of doing that .

Well ! That was a bad result as well !

Illu went in and gave him a hug . She tried to comfort him . Since they left and he is having that kind of panic and and anger attacks , with this unstable connection with his parents he is acting like D.I.D patient .

Until that moment he was not able to recognize his own feelings as all of his feelings , attitude and everything about his personality were chained to what his parents do and feel . It is supposed to be temporary stage , but Illu was having her heart a part to see him suffering like this .

Illu was just like a mom to him , maybe she didn't give birth to him but , she was the one who was taking care of him since he was born . Sara was not really able to give up hunting, it is all her life plus she would never be able to spend a second away from Sam after having all that amount of love to him .

Angel stopped crying after Illu hugged him . She knew that his mean character was going to show up at the surface as that was always Sara's attitude when she is tired . It was just * mean * and at that moment Illu knew that Sara was just tired nothing else..

" Baby!" Illu called softly getting him out of the hug and looking at him

" Illu aunt .." That was the way his * mean * character calls her . At normal times he just calls her * Illu mom *

" Yes , baby! I am here now . Did you have a bad dream ? Do you want me to sing you to sleep? Or maybe I should tell you a story? " she offered with a smile holding his waist with her both hands , looking directly to his eyes with a warm look in hers .

" No! You don't have that good voice at singing. It is not bad , but it is not good as well ! You have a boring stories as well . Most of your stories about the Winchester family and how great it is . It is a good subject , but you are so dramatic about it . You are not a good storyteller." He said with a muttering childish tone in his voice

Illu laughed. That use to hurt her in the past , but after having this dialogue at least once in every two days when they are away she got used to it . After all it was Sara's attitude and she was used to it . They used to live together before meeting the Winchester family . It was nothing new , but even with that a hidden part of her got hurt every time she hears that .

" So ! What about a new offer ? " she said smiling

" Oh , No ! What is it now " he said it making that zombie mood .

Illu laughed again . It was better than crying.

" I called them and they told me they are on the road , so ! What about cooking something to them ? Do you want to help me with that ? "

He acted like thinking of it . He had that comedy way doing things . It was part of his real character as Sara didn't have such a thing or maybe he is just taking it from Sam .

" Ok ! You are not that bad cooker after all . Now carry me " he said opening his small arms to her

She smiled at him and she carried him . She really loved him and she knew it wasn't really him .

They made it to the kitchen. Illu put him down on one of chairs and then she started to pick things up so that she can cook favorite meals for each one of them .

" Illu aunt " Angel called

" Yes , baby! " she answered without facing him as she was busy of what she had in her hands .

" You know that talk you had with my mom couple of days ago ? Do you remember it ?" He asked

Illu turned to face him now . He was actually asking about * the fight * they had couple of days ago . She didn't knew that he heard it !

" What about it ?!" She asked kind of confused and surprised

" Just wanted to say that mom was right at every word she said ." He said trying to make her angry

" Angel .." she called sadly . It was too much now and she started to be disappointed.

" What ? She is right ! You are far from good to be with one like Dean ! You are so weak , every single cell in your body aches since god created you , your bones make that noise at the most of the times , you are not good with pain and you are not even pretty ! Plus I don't need a seal as I am not cursed like Evan " he said not looking at her as he was playing with something in his hands

" I know that this is not you . I also know that you are going to wake up tomorrow not even remembering a word from what you are saying now , but let me learn you something as you still too young to know it alone " she said rubbing his hair softly and then she put her other hand on his hands to get his attention.

" It is not about the shape , it is also not about strength. It is all about your heart, your soul and your love . A loving heart can destroy words just to save his beloved people and it can creat worlds just to protect them . I know that Dean had better women in his life ! He had Lisa and he had Jo ..and I am not saying I am good at them , but I love him as well . Do you think it is a sin ? Should i be punished because I am in love and I am just not good enough? " she started crying .

" Illu mom !" Angel was getting back to normal . Seeing her like that he was going to start crying as well

" It is ok ! I know " she said between tears and she hugged him .

" I am sorry " that was his last words before falling asleep.

" I am the one who is sorry my boy! I can't protect you from that " she whispered , then she carried him to put him back to bed .

She put a blanket on him then she whispered in his ears " Remember my boy * Love can fix anything * " she gave him a small kiss . She gave him a last look with a sad smile on her face then she closed the door carefully to not wake him up and she went out .

"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Hey guys ! It's me again . Hope that you missed me and you are all exciting to know what is coming up in this chapter. I promise there is a romance this time . The last time it is just we need all of this to cover the story from all points of view and to let the details show up . Wonderful 14 people made it to chapter two and I really want to thank you guys all for making it until there . And for the people who don't make it : I just want to thank you as well and I really hope that I will do a better job in this story and the other stories so you will be able to enjoy them .**_

 _ **A wonderful woman made it to chapter two and she left me a review every time .**_

 _ **This is you beckini . I really want to say thank you . Having feedback is always great . And you are giving me those great things .**_

 _ **In this chapter I am going to try something new . I would write P.O.V for the first time . I think it would be a good mix with Romance / Family story , it would help to show feelings up . I don't know how this is going to end up , but I really hope that will end up alright .**_

 _ **In this story I am trying to make it good as possible so you can enjoy it . I am trying to improve myself while having great people like you around me . I really just want you to feel this story with me . I am writing it with every single nuclear in my soul . I can't help my love to Dean Winchester. He is not perfect and that what make him my best choice. Hope you will be able to feel me in the words . Give it a chance and live it with me .**_

 _ **Thank you all and sorry that you had to read such a long note . I am grateful you did . Just wanted to let you know .**_

 _ **Smile my reader , be well and always pass .**_

 _ **Hoping you all the best day ever. Hoping that you're feeling the best as well**_?

 _ **( x ~ x )**_

 _ **#Chapter 3**_

 _ **## Troubles come and they will pass ..**_

 _ **Illusion P.O.V**_

I went out of Angel'a room sighing . I got my fingers through my hair feeling stressed. I got a look to the watch I had on my arm . A lot of time passed already and still nothing from what I managed to do is done!

I felt that tough kicks of my baby . This was not

that kind of things that he really liked .

" Shhh baby! Everything is going to be fine . I am ok , really ! Nothing bad . Hah ? " I talked to my unborn son , rubbing my belly hoping that would give him more comfort.

I am that confused and I really don't know with which thing should I start first ? Should be the food , the bathroom that I should prepare for Dean so that he can take his shower the minute he arrives , or should it be my hair style and the dress I am going to meet Dean with .

I think I will take the last choice as I am totally messed up . I am in Dean's shirts - as I always do when he is away - I also have my hair as a donate. Seriously I am totally messed up .

" I am ready means everything is ready " I encouraged myself while I was heading to the pass room and then I heard footsteps.

I was able to recognize Dean's footsteps immediately. Since he got the mark his footsteps are solid and so formal like a solider who just came back from the war after losing everything. Like a man on the edge of madness, on the edge of everything.

I took step every time he did so we can meet in the middle as always. It was not just for that reason , I really didn't want him to feel that he had changed. Maybe he did , but I just needed him to believe that there was a coming back from that , from being that cold hearted killer that damn mark is forcing him to be .

I made it to the door and I waited for him to open it .

 _ **Dean's P.O.V :**_

I made it to the door . I stopped for a while , I need enough courage to open this door as I know she is waiting for me there . I have those scratches on my face , cuts on my whole body , stitches that will never make it with me until I am in bed and I am having bad news ..

Illu's reaction on things that what scares me . I know that she is not going to fight with me , she is not going to blame me and she is just going to tell me that everything is going to be perfect. That we still have tomorrow even when she knows that maybe we don't .

The way she accepting the monster that I am getting to become . The way she sees that every single drop of my blood is a waste and great lose . She sees them as her biggest loses and I get back everyday with them to her and she accepted me every time I did . I never brought happiness to this house. I gave her nothing but pains and cursed child . After all of that she still there .

I am going to open the door to find my own heaven and I am going to give her that hell which she is so satisfied with that idea of sharing it with me .

 _ ***My god forgive me ..***_

 _ **The writer's P.O.V**_ :

Dean was not praying type but it really felt like that going through this door to meet Illu like this was his biggest sins . Big enough that he needed to get forgiveness for it .

Since all of that happened she was the one who is keeping that family from being apart , she was the one who is keeping them from hurting each other any further. She was not prefect, but she was doing her best .

Dean pushed the door open to feel her warm body as the next thing after the cold metal .

For the next couple of minutes- which seemed to be ages - they held to each other without moving . He hugged her with his empty hand , pushing her against his chest . It was his way to ask her to get closer .

" This little warrior is getting bigger. He is getting between us now " Dean said while he was still hugging her . He let his chin to rest on her shoulder and he enjoyed the smell of her hair while his chin made its way up to rest on her head .

He finally recognized that he was still holding his bag in his other hand . He put it down and he held her tight with her both hands. Like it was the first time to meet her after he spent the ever away from her . Like he was going to lose her forever after this day .

Illu raised her face that she was burying in his chest . Even with all different smells he was covered in she was able to recognize his , and she wanted every single cell in her body to be fell of it .

She was able to see him now . All that scratches he had on his face . The way his body slightly shook when she puts her hand on his physical pains . All that cuts , wounds and stitches which was not going to help him making it until there . Until their room , their shelter which was always prepared.

She met his eyes . She had tears but also a grateful smile on her face ! She was just glad he made it until he was able to reach her .

She stood on the tips of her fingers so that she can reach his face . She touched his scratches softly and then she kissed every single one of them .

Dean didn't help but closing his eyes . He got the feeling he was racing the wind to reach her and there was he . Feeling the warmth of the woman who is helping him to do it right everyday.

" Illu.." he whispered. It came out weaker than he managed to . It just seems like one of the moans that he was holding back , unable to let them go .

" Shh! I know all of it Dean . Even your little warrior inside me knows and he says to me * Mom ! Let that for tomorrow. I missed my dad so much and I really want to enjoy my time with him today * " she whispered directly to his ears while helping him to rest on one of the step of the stairs . She hugged him again .

" What if there is no tomorrow?" He said with cold tone in his voice. This time it seems that it was * The mark of Cain * talking to her

" Then I am not going to let whatever you are going to say to ruin our day ." She said seriously looking at him directly in the eyes . She was just trying to give him courage to fight for another day .

 _ **A/N: This kind of short and messed up and nothing new I know . I am sorry for that it is I felt like I needed to write that much and to share it with you . Forgive me guys .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**##Chapter 4**_

 _ **# Permanent..**_

" Troubles will come and they will pass , Dean" Illu said resting her head on his shoulder. At the same time she put her hand on the bandage Dean had under his stomach . It was already wet and she knew it was not going to hold out any more .

Dean let out a small moan when she did . He was in pain and whatever medicine he took was wearing off by then . The fever started to get back and his face was becoming more bale than it already was .

" Dean.." Illu called with a worry soft tone . He got her other hand on his face . He closed his eyes against her soft touch. Her hands were cool and he felt so comfortable with that touch . He moved his checks so that he can give her hand a kiss . He didn't feel like staying awake anymore, but he was Dean Winchester and that meant struggling was the main part of his character , he was not going to give up even he was in so much pain .

He got his face away from that touch , he got his head down while he was closing his eyes . He felt so dizzy and opening his eyes was a challenge.

" You need to get me to bed quickly..or you will need to carry me there ." Dean said trying to be funny, but he wasn't , at all .

" What do you think of taking a shower after stitching you up and before bed ? " she offered crying , but even with that she was even softer than before , she had one hand on his bandage and the other one on his shoulder.

" Na' ! Water hurts .." Illu didn't imagine that what was coming. He knew he had a bad days , but that was the worse since he got the mark . He was so powerful since he got it and his desire to kill was kind of protecting him.

Illu wondered what happened, where was Sam and Sara and how did they leave Dean like that . Yes they have problems, but they always took care of each other .

Illu wiped her tears away . She drew a smile on her face and then said " We are going to get you.." she sopped " good as knew .." she tried to control herself again . Then there was no answer from Dean . He lost that fight against that horrible pain.

" No , Dean! Listen to me , ok ? You wake up now and you come with me .." she said getting his head into her chest . She was not able to stop crying . She was pregnant and that only made her softer.

" I am gonna cary you , ok ? You are going to be fine " she said getting ready to help getting him to the bathroom .

She got one of his arms around his neck and she used her other hand to support his back . It was kind of too hard for her to do that . She was pregnant in the last month. She grabbed him up strongly feeling that she was going to give birth with that much effort she was doing.

" Evan ! My boy ! You need to hold on there . You are sick as your father and I don't want to lose anyone of you " she said while she was controlling herself.

" Ok , Dean! Just few steps . We will make it . Trust me . " she kept talking to him until they made it .

When they made it she was already too tired . Her face was red and she was breathing heavily, but even with that she managed to help him as quick as possible.

She got him setting in the bathroom room and she got all medical supplies she needs.

" Alright ! We are going to start . I will try to make this..not..painful as possible. I am so sorry Dean I am hurting you . I have no choice. Sam's and Sara's phones are closed and I can't get you to hospital alone . Forgive me " she said placing a soft kiss on his burning forehead.

" You are burning Dean !" She said being so worried more than before.

She got his shirts off and then she reached the bandage. It was wet and dirty . She took it off and then she turned to threw up in the toilet with tears running all across her checks . She was crying more than ever .

Dean's wound was so bad or maybe even worse than so bad . All the area around it was red , the pus was everywhere , and there was a slight bleeding. That was too much for her to take , it was her first time to see him hurting that bad since they met .

She tried to collect her courage. She got a towel and started to stop the bleeding. His whole body was shaking just like Dean's body did against his strong push .

She got her phone with her other hand trying to call Sam again. She was losing Dean and she was not even able to use her supernatural power as that was going to hurt Evan .

She had no answer from Sam so she threw the phone away and put her both hands on the wound . After a while the bleeding did stop and now she was able to clean it .

She got some blanket on the floor of the bathroom and helped Dean to lay on it . She had his head on her hand as she was helping to rest it down as his body , but she really didn't want to let go of him . She wanted to have him sleeping against her chest , but for now that was impossible. She kissed his forehead again and a tear fell down on Dean's check . Dean let out of a moan and he kinda of opened his eyes . His vision was burley and he called " Lisa" he mumbled.

" No , Dean ! You don't leave me and go back to the past , ok ? You want Lisa then wake up and find her . Don't do that ! Don't die to have her as a memory in heaven " Illu sopped , cried and yelled .

" Dean ! I know I am not good enough. I know that you are going to have a cursed child because of me and the king of my people. I know that I am not good enough and that I didn't give you the happiness you deserve like Lisa or jo or any better girl did , but you needn't die to prove a point. You walk up and if you want all of this to End let it End , leave me but please stay alive , ok ?" Illu really didn't know what she was saying, but some how she meant it . That was all what a lover want to his beloved: to be safe , happy and alive even if that meant being with someone else.

She used hot water to get rid of the pus and then she stitched him up . His body wasn't able to take it anymore. It was shocking violently because of the pain , the fever and the lack of blood he had . She gave him antibiotics, but she had nothing like a painkiller that would help the fever and the pain . She needed an IV as well so that she can give him brine to help the lack of blood . She put the bandage on his wound then she held gauze around it as well . She left Dean there after giving him one more kiss and then she went to get the medicine.

She came back and did it all , but she needed to help him with compresses as well .

Every time that cool towel touches his burning body he slightly shook , then after a couple of times he started mumbling with " Cold "

Illu put hand on her moth holding back sops. Dean was sick like she never saw him before and she was not able to take it anymore. After a couple of hours the fever started to fade away . Illu was finally able to have some rest . She lay down there beside Dean putting a hand on his chest waiting him to wake up .


	5. Chapter 5

Illu was more unconscious than a sleep , but she woke up when Angel came to set beside her on the bathroom's floor .

" Hey , baby ! " Illu said with sleepy voice . She struggled a little bit to set straight . She gave Dean a worry looks , she got her hand on his forehead to find his fever was up again . She sighed with tears in her eyes.

She controlled herself and then she looked again at Angel who was waiting for her .

" Mom.." Angel called

" Yes ! " Illu hesitated as she felt little wired hearing Angel calling her jut * Mom * not * Illu mom *

" Can you spend time with me ? " Angel asked

" Sure ! Can I ask you for something as well ? " Illu wanted to get Angel's help to reach Sam and Sara

" Anything you want mom ! " Angel was so polite and so kind .

" Can you feel where Sam and Sara are ? " Illu hoped that with the connection between Angel and his parents would help her to make sure that Sam and Sara were safe .

" Mom ..I am sorry but I don't know what are you talking about ? " Angel said resting his head on Illu's chest

" Hey , baby ! Look at me ! " Illu said feeling so scared . She thought that she was going to lose her mind with all what's happening.

" Sam and Sara ! Your parents?!" Illu explained feeling surprised or even more than surprised , while she got him out of her chest to look directly to her eyes.

" Mom ! Are you feeling sick ? What are you talking about " Angel said looking innocently to her eyes. He really didn't know what she was talking about.

" Ok ! Ok ! We are going to solve that . What about playing some game together? " Illu was thinking about any way to help him to remember.

" That is great ! " he yelled happily

Illu carried him and then she ran quickly to the other bathroom, then she filled the bathtub with water.

" Are you ready ? " she asked while she was breathing so quickly. She felt like her heart was going to get out of his chest

Angel nodded. Illu carried him and then she got into the bathtub. They both held their breath and then they got under the water .

They got out . Illu had Angel in her chest . She closed her eyes crying and hugging him tight . Thinking that she was losing everything that made her crazy .

" Mom ! This is so enjoyable! Can we eat something first ? " he said feeling so happy.

Illu noticed that it was first time for him to be emotionally stable . She thought that getting him in the water would help him as his mother is the water type. She knew that he is the emotion type, but giving him more emotions now was like killing him .

" Sure , baby ! Anything you want ." She said helping to get him out and changing his clothes

She made him food and then she left him watching tv .

She ran to the bathroom where Dean was . She sat beside him and she kissed his forehead to know if he still have a fever.

" you are still burning, Dean " Illu was still wet and then she got Dean's body under the water , she got under the water with him . She set with his unconscious body resting against her . She was hugging him from the back and she took off the bandage so that the water can clean his wound.

" Dean .." she called softly , running her hand softly on his body washing it . She got her forehead resting against the back of his head .

" Illu.." Dean's voice came so tired , just like a forgotten moan .

" Hey ! Hey ! How are you feeling now " she said hugging him more

" Cold ..Illu " he said before failing back to sleep in her chest again .

" I know , just for another couple of minutes and it will all end , ok ? " Illu said kissing his head . She got his marked hand and kissed the mark as well .

" I love you , Dean ! Even that dark part of your soul , that dark part which this mark is feeding on . You can't really give up on living because of this mark . You have had worse , Dean.." she whispered softly to him .

After a while when his temperature was finally down , she dried Dean's body then she put a fresh bandage on his wound . She got him clean clothes.

She sat down to catch her breath . It was so hard for her to do all of that with being pregnant, plus she was under so much stress .

After she got some rest she moved Dean to the room and helped his body to rest on the bed .

She changed her clothes and dried her hair . She gave Dean a last worry look before going out to check on Angel .

While she was going out she had her phone ringing, she ran to get him . She thought it was Sam or Sara , but it wasn't them . It was Mark . She was kind of disappointed that they weren't them , but she was glad to have any kind of help .

" Hallo , Mark !" She answered tiredly

" You seem to be dying, Illu . We can't lose you now ! You know that our world needs your help " Mark said seriously

" Please , Mark !" Illu argued

" Open the door ! I here "

Illu opens the door to let him in . Mark was her friend . They were not so close , but he is a good guy . He is the leader of the rebellions in her world . She was one of his group before that the king made her as a special target to him so she had to ran away . She really didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her . She was the one who was responsible to get families and kids to safe places away from battle and war fields . She helped kids to read , write and play music. She was the hope those people had , and that is the reason Mark wants her to be with them .

Even with all of that she was just glad to have any kind of help.

She opened the door to find Mark . He was a serious man with black - thick - hair and silver eyes . He was handsome, but for you Dean was even more handsome than him . A quick hands shake was the way you both greet each other .

Illu invited him in and then she sat in front of him . Illu knew that he already said what he wanted to say to Dean , and that was the bad news Dean was carrying to her .

" Mark , I know ! Dean was not able to talk to me as he is badly wounded and Angel has that kind of problems , plus I can't find Sam or Sara ! I feel that I am going crazy !"

" First of all you need to calm down ! You are pale like a white sheet . That is not good for you , or Dean , or Angel or your babies " Mark said seriously

" You mean my baby Evan !" Illu wondered

" You have another baby ! I know that you went to the doctor and did all of things to make sure that your baby was fine and that other baby was not there , but that is a part of the curse . He is so small and with you sealing your powers he is so small , but when he comes to this life he will be strong, he will be a witch but he will be blind as well.." Mark said in one breath

" That can't be happening! Oh god !" I lllu got her face buried in her hands .

" I am a terrible mother .." Illu said wiping her tears trying to control herself . She really didn't want to be weak in front of him

" You are the best mother , the best leader and the best woman ever " he said looking directly to her eyes .

" Thank you .." Illu mumbled

" This not a compliment . You know that . Angel would have been dead by now if you you weren't here ." He said being a little softer now

" What do yo mean ? " Illu wondered again . She was so confused and she was not able to accept all of that anymore.

" I guess you can see that Angel is a D.I.D patient and with all that that power he has he didn't hurt anyone, he didn't go crazy and he didn't kill himself . Do you think that it is just normal " Mark explained

" You must be kidding me .." Illu said shocked

" Do you want me to show you ?" Mark dared


End file.
